


Back To You

by sirnoah



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnoah/pseuds/sirnoah
Summary: Zoro’s nervous as he gets ready for the wedding. Modern AU





	Back To You

Standing in front of the mirror, Zoro took a deep breath as he tried to make himself look less disheveled. The collar of his shirt was uneven, there were wrinkles everywhere. It looked like he had slept in his suit the previous night. Fumbling with his tie he was making his fourth attempt, but it wasn’t something he was used to. Normally the cook was there doing it for him telling him how to do it with pretend annoyance. 

Laughter broke his thoughts of the blond. He sighed trying the tie again as his obnoxious friends grew louder. Luffy, Ace and Sabo were with him, all equally not put together causing a ruckus as per usual when you got the brother’s together. And then throw in Usopp who was dressed but louder than anyone. Luffy was on the floor rolling around in giggles as Usopp did an impersonation of someone they had met recently.

“It’s so fucking hot in here,” Zoro piped giving the tie a break and going for his belt.

“It’s probably the nerves!” Ace said slinging an arm around Zoro.

“Definitely the nerves, he’s freaking out,” Sabo said from his position on the couch.

Zoro shrugged Ace off knowing full well they were right. He’d never been so damn nervous in his life. Not even his kendo championship match with Mihawk made him as uneasy as today. Finally clicking his belt he played with his sleeves before glaring at his tie.

“No, I think it’s ninety fucking degrees in here,” he answered wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Have you seen him today?” Luffy asked still lying on the floor, a grin on his face.

Sanji. He could feel his heart beat out of his chest. Just thinking of the blond made him sweat harder.

“...No.”

“What? Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright,” Zoro answered lifting the collar of his shirt up.

“It’s going to be an intense moment. Seeing him at the altar, “Usopp said with a smirk. “Do you see that? See he’s even fumbling with his tie!”

“I’m not fumbling, I have it completely.”

“Oooo he’s in his head,” Sabo said nudging Luffy with his foot trying to get him in on the game. “Are you gonna vomit?”

“Is it going to be like this all fucking day?” Zoro asked finally getting the knot tied correctly.

“Yes! It’s a big day,” Ace answered with an honest smile.

“I’m so glad I have these great friends.”

Luffy came up beside him with a huge grin from ear to ear, “It’s probably the biggest day!”

Zoro felt a lot more relaxed seeing Luffy’s smiling supportive face. Surprisingly he was the only one who had Taken Zoro’s nervousness to heart and help him through it. 

Immediate stress came back when Ace and Usopp opened their mouths again.

“It’s alright Sanji just texted me, he’s getting cold feet.” Usopp said waving his phone dramatically to get Zoro’s attention.

Ace suddenly got a serious look on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zoro paused fidgeting with his clothes and looked back at him.

“You’re not gonna cry are you?” Ace asked a hint of a smile curled at his lip.

“Damn it Ace get your hand off me! Can you guys tie your fucking ties and be adults so we can leave and get there on time? I really don’t want to hear curly brow bitch if we’re late.”

Sensing Zoro was actually beginning to get angry they all grew silent and finished putting their suits on.

It didn’t take long for the excitement to well back up again and soon you could hear laughter and chit chat as they headed to the car. Zoro crawled in the back seat leaning against the window and chewing on his thumb nail. He had to stop fidgeting, but didn’t want to join the conversation. It was all about the wedding and would only freak him out more.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Opening up his pictures he smiled at the first one. Sanji was wearing his hoodie and leaning against him asleep. He swiped left to them kissing in the kitchen. He swiped again to their anniversary on the beach. Continuing to go through the pictures they arrived before he knew it.

He wasn’t ready.

There were tons of people outside, everyone they probably had ever met had wanted to be part of this celebration. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the car only to be hugged immediately. Reiju was right there waiting for him squeezing him tightly.

“Zoro! Finally! I was worried you guys would be late! I can’t believe my little brother is getting married today!” She said pulling him toward the door.

She continued talking in excited squeals, but he was no longer listening. 

This was it. 

He was here. 

He couldn’t breathe.

Things began happening in a blur until he was standing up at the altar, Luffy and the others close beside him. Nami and a few other girls across from him. He didn’t even remember if he had greeted them. 

He looked behind the girls and watched as the door opened and Sanji stepped out. His head was down as if to watch his step and he began to fidget gently. Watching the blond look around lost he saw him put his cigarette out and puff out his chest. Things slowed down. The chatter in the background faded as all Zoro could see was the breathtaking man in front of him, and then he looked up.

Sanji‘s eyes met Zoro’s and immediately he lit completely up. 

Sanji walked over beaming until he reached Zoro, stopping shortly in front of him.

“You’re here,” The blond said almost unbelievably.

Zoro swallowed hard, “Of course I’m here, where else would I be?”

Sanji opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped as suddenly the music started playing. 

He gave Zoro another big grin before turning to stand beside him looking down the isle.

Zoro stood tall and clenched his hands tightly turning to where Sanji’s attention was.

The entryway doors opened and everyone turned to watch the bride walk down the isle. 

Pudding was beautiful and all eyes were on her as she graced her way to Sanji’s side.

Zoro’s hand began to twitch, he wanted nothing more than to stop this. He furrowed his brow deciding on a plan of action when he caught a glimpse of Sanji’s face. He was gazing at Pudding and his plan was now obvious.

The look on Sanji’s face was the happiest Zoro has ever seen it in his life. 

He let out the breath he was holding and relaxed his body staring ahead as the priest began to speak.

Things sped up again. Faster than before. Everyone was blurry and no one made a sound. He knew the wedding was over and it was somewhere during the reception. He wasn’t sure, but moments would slow back down painfully. When he’d look over and catch a glimpse of Pudding leaning on Sanji’s shoulder, their first dance, any time their lips met. It was torture and no matter how many glasses of whiskey he had, it wasn’t making him numb enough.

Some time after the cake had been cut and bouquet caught Zoro found himself standing close to the dance floor and time returned to it’s normal pace. His glass was empty. 

His friends were no where in sight. 

And neither were the newly weds. 

It was time to leave.

Eyes on the door he began walking determined not to stop for anything or anyone. A few people tried to get his attention but he ignored them determined to get out of this hell.

He made it to the door when the worst voice possible reached his ears.

“Wait!”

He kept going pretending he didn’t hear. 

Through the door. 

“Moss head!”

In the garden. 

“Oi!”

Almost out.

“Zoro!”

He stopped.

‘Fuck.’

Sanji speaking his name always made him weak, always made him yearn to make the other man say it again. Turning back he mustered the best fake smile he could.

“Damn I thought I wasn’t going to be able to catch you,” Sanji said reaching him.

He pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lit it before wrapping his arms around Zoro in a tight hug.

“I should know better than to leave and not say good-bye, but I couldn’t find you,” He lied. 

He hugged Sanji tight, he knew it would probably be the last time he ever held the other man like this again.

Sanji snickered, “Your ability to get lost still amazes me. I’m go glad you showed up, you don’t know how much it means to me.”

“Really, it’s nothing.”

Zoro began pushing Sanji gently away. He couldn’t do this anymore. Not without doing something stupid. It was too close to the end of the night to ruin everything now. 

Sanji went away easily enough and mumbled a tipsy goodbye before turning to some of the people hanging outside and immediately getting loud again.

It was easy for him. There had been no lingering on the blond’s end. No flirtation in his voice, no touch that was too much and no gaze held too long. Sanji had moved on. Sanji was happy.

Zoro faced the street and began walking, fighting everything in his body telling him to turn around, telling him to try. But that was the reason he lost him the first place, he hadn’t tried hard enough to keep him.

No more. He had to let him go. 

Zoro kept walking, hating how happy the other man was, hating his mistake, his ache in his chest.

He took a deep breath in, pausing at the last minute, the last possible time he would have the church in view and looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> For now a one-shot but I have ideas to play around with this, so we will see. I need Zoro and Sanji reuinted though .___. It’s been too long.


End file.
